lambchopfandomcom-20200213-history
Cock and ball torture
This article is about the sadomasochistic practice. For the non-consensual activity, see torture. For the German band, see Cock and Ball Torture (band). Example of electric stimulation of the penis, using metalic loops. Cock and ball torture (CBT) is a sexual activity involving application of pain or constriction to the male genitals. This may involve directly painful activities, such as wax play, genital spanking, squeezing, ball-busting, genital flogging, urethral play, tickle torture, erotic electrostimulation or even kicking.1 The recipient of such activities may receive direct physical pleasure via masochism, or emotional pleasure through erotic humiliation, or knowledge that the play is pleasing to a sadistic dominant. Many of these practices carry significant health risks. Contents hide * 1Ball-busting * 2Ball stretcher * 3Ball crusher * 4Parachute * 5Humbler * 6Testicle cuffs * 7Safety * 8See also * 9References Ball-bustingedit A woman knees a man in the testicles "Ball-busting" is a form of CBT in which a man has his testicles kicked, kneed, punched or squeezed. In addition to its occasional role inBDSM pornography, Tamakeri (玉蹴り) (lit. ball-kicking) is a separate genre in Japan. Like many of the other activities in this article, it carries significant health risks, including the possibility of permanent damage to the testicles through testicular trauma. Ball stretcheredit A single metal ball stretcher andcock ring A ball stretcher is a sex toy that is used to elongate the scrotum and provide a feeling of weight pulling the testicles away from the body. Intended to make one's testicles permanently hang much lower than before, this sex toy can be potentially harmful to the male genitals as the circulation of blood can be easily cut off if over-tightened. While leather stretchers are most common, other models consist of an assortment of steel rings that fastens with screws, causing additional but only mildly uncomfortable weight to the wearer's testicles. The length of the stretcher may vary from 1-4 inches,2 and the steel models can weigh as much as five pounds.[citation needed] A more dangerous type of ball stretcher can be home-made simply by wrapping rope or string around one's scrotum until it is eventually stretched to the desired length. Ball crusheredit A ball crusher is a device made from either metal or often clear acrylic that squeezes the testicles slowly by turning a nut or screw. How tight it is clamped depends on the pain tolerance of the person it is used on. A ball crusher is often combined with bondage, either with a partner or by oneself. Parachuteedit A parachute is a small collar, usually made from leather, which fastens around the scrotum, and from which weights can be hung. It isconical in shape, with three or four short chains hanging beneath, to which weights can be attached. Used as part of cock and ball torture within a BDSM relationship, the parachute provides a constant drag, and a squeezing effect on the testicles. Moderate weights of 3–5 kg can be suspended, especially during bondage, though occasionally much heavier weights are used. Smaller weights can be used when the male wearing it is free to move; the swinging effect of the weight can restrict sudden movements, as well as providing a visual stimulus for the dominant partner.[citation needed] Humbleredit Man with humbler A humbler is a BDSM physical restraint device used to restrict the movement of a submissive male participant in a BDSM scene. The humbler consists of a testicle cuff device that clamps around the base of the scrotum, mounted in the centre of a bar that passes behind the thighs at the base of the buttocks. This forces the wearer to keep his legs folded forward, as any attempt to straighten the legs even slightly pulls hard on the scrotum, causing considerable discomfort. Testicle cuffsedit A testicle-cuff, which has stretched the scrotum and forced the testicles to be farther from the body A testicle cuff is a ring-shaped device around the scrotum between the body and the testicles which when closed does not allow the testicles to slide through it. A common type has two connected cuffs, one around the scrotum and the other around the base of the penis. They are just one of many devises to restrain the male genitalia. A standard padlock may also be locked around the scrotum; without the key it cannot be removed. Some passive men enjoy the feeling of being "owned", while dominant individuals enjoy the sense of "owning" their partners. Requiring such a man wear testicle cuffs symbolizes that his sexual organs belong to his partner, who may be either male or female. There is a level of humiliation involved, by which they find sexual arousal. The cuffs may even form part of a sexual fetish of the wearer or his partner.[citation needed] However, these are extreme uses of testicle cuffs. More conventionally, the device pulls down the testicles and keeps them there during stimulation, which has a number of benefits: * Making the penis appear longer. Pulling the testicles down and away from the base of the penis stretches the skin over the base of the penis and pubic bone, exposing the additional inch or so of penile shaft that is normally hidden from view. * Improving sexual arousal. While some men may be aroused by the feeling of being "owned", the physical feeling of stretching the ligaments that suspend the testicles has an effect similar to the more common practice of stretching one's legs and pointing the toes. * Preventing the testicles from lifting up so far that they become lodged under the skin immediately adjacent to the base of the penis, a condition which can be very uncomfortable, especially if the testicle is then squashed by the slap of skin during thrusting in sexual intercourse. * Delaying or intensifying ejaculation by preventing the testicles from rising normally to the "point of no return". It is much harder to reach an orgasm. Safetyedit Loss of blood flow is one of the biggest risks in cock and ball torture, which can be seen with loss of color and edemas.3[dead link] Bondage in which the testicles are tied to something else is especially dangerous, increasing the risk of the testicles getting damaged through excessive tension or pulling. Common injuries in cock and ball torture are abrasions, bruises, cuts and ejaculation of semen with blood (hematospermia). In more serious cases, swelling such as hematoma,spermatoceles, epididymal cysts occur.[citation needed] The most serious injuries are testicular rupture and testicular torsion, which require urgent medical attention.4[dead link] See alsoedit * Chastity cage * Cock ring * Groin attack * Scrotal inflation * Urethral sounding * Tamakeri Referencesedit # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ * Hardy Haberman, Fetish Diva Midori. The Family Jewels: A Guide to Male Genital Play and Torment. Greenery Press, 2001. ISBN 1-890159-34-4. Listen to this article (info/dl) MENU 0:00 This audio file was created from a revision of the "Cock and ball torture" article dated 2010-03-14, and does not reflect subsequent edits to the article. (Audio help) |}